


I've got hungry eyes//I feel the magic between you and I

by flickawhip



Series: Trish Stratus Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish tries to be sneaky, and fails...Written for the Imagines Blog





	I've got hungry eyes//I feel the magic between you and I

\- “What are you up to Babe?”  
\- You ask the question from behind Trish  
\- Smirk when she jumps slightly  
\- Looking a little guilty  
\- She turns to look at you  
\- Lies  
\- “Nothin’...”  
\- You step closer, inspecting her hands gently  
\- “You’ve got cream on your hands Madam...”  
\- She blushes  
\- Licks her fingers clean slightly teasingly  
\- Using her teasing to try and make you forgive her  
\- “Forgive me?”  
\- She sounds soft  
\- You smirk  
\- Spank her lightly across the bottom  
\- “Not yet...”  
\- She lets you lead her away anyway  
\- Heading to the bathroom  
\- She tries to complain  
\- You do this every time she give in to cravings  
\- She does get punished  
\- A little  
\- Still you pour her a bath  
\- Watch her settle   
\- Help her wash  
\- Smiling when she settles back in the bubble bath with a sigh  
\- She’s been tense for weeks  
\- Still she knows you’ll have to punish her a little  
\- She needs you to keep her honest  
\- She’s still soft for you  
\- Flirtatious  
\- Sweet  
\- Almost innocent in some ways  
\- She lets you clean her  
\- Lets you help her out the bath  
\- Shivers when you tease her a little whilst drying her  
\- She knows she won’t get much from you tonight  
\- That was always the deal  
\- It’s only when she’s dry  
\- Hanging over your knees  
\- That she seems to know she made a mistake  
\- “Babe...”  
\- “Shhh.”  
\- You quieten her softly  
\- Spank her lightly  
\- Only five times  
\- She’s shaky tonight  
\- You won’t push her  
\- “I’m sorry...”  
\- She sounds ready to cry   
\- You sigh  
\- Lift her to carry her into the bedroom  
\- Settle her on the bed  
\- She’s quieter now  
\- Embarrassed  
\- Meek  
\- You curl around her when you’re ready for bed  
\- Curl her into you  
\- Stroke her back gently  
\- Guide her down over you so she settles over your knee with a soft moan  
\- It’s all she’ll have tonight  
\- You have the rest of your lives to enjoy each other


End file.
